


Poor Fidget is Sick

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Fidget has an upset stomach, so Mr. Flaversham has his daughter take care of him while he goes out to buy groceries and allows her to invite Basil, Dawson, and Toby along with just one phone call.





	1. Chapter 1

One morning at the Flaversham’s toyshop home, Fidget woke up, feeling sick to his stomach as he slowly walked into the kitchen.

“Fidget, what’s wrong?” Olivia asked him, feeling concerned.

“Yes, Fidget, what’s the matter?” Mr. Flaversham asked, also shocked.

“I have a stomach ache,” Fidget replied quietly.

“Oh, that’s not good, is it?” Mr. Flaversham mused, “Here, let’s get you back to your bed.” Without wasting time, he returned the queasy bat to his room and Fidget lied in his bed. Withdrawing from the room, Mr. Flaversham announced to his daughter, “Olivia, take care of Fidget while I’m gone to get groceries.”

“Father, can’t I call Basil and Dawson and invite them over and watch him, too?” Olivia asked with hopeful eyes.

“Certainly,” her father replied, earnestly, “Their phone numbers are right next to the phone.”

“Thank you,” she said, relieved.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he called, “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, father!” Olivia called back as he left the house, “Now, I’ll walk over to Fidget’s room and ask him if there is something I can do for him.” She picked up a bucket and set it on Fidget’s night stand. “Hey, Fidget, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Nothing at the moment, Livy,” Fidget answered, weakly, “But thanks.”

“Why don’t you try to take a nap? It’ll make you feel better.”

 Fidget smiled, agreeing with her word and dozed off in his bed.

**Fidget’s Flashback**

Under a moist sewer of London, Ratigan was in the kitchen when Fidget stepped in, not feeling his best. “Good morning, Fidget,” Ratigan said, flatly.

“Boss, can I have a day off, please?” Fidget pleaded as he clutched onto his stomach, “I don’t feel good.”

“Why aren’t you feeling good? You know I don’t usually let employees take a day off, unless it’s for a very good reason.”

Fidget answered by grabbing hold of a pail and throwing up in it.

The rat rushed out of the kitchen, alarmed and too scared to close the door. “Must be the morel mushrooms,” Ratigan said, regretfully to himself since Fidget did have morel mushrooms, “They were far too rich for him. In that case, _I_ think I’ll take a day off, too.” That was when Ratigan meandered over to his men and ordered them to keep an eye on the ailing bat. “I’ll be gone for a bit because I need to buy groceries. In the meantime, escort him to bed because he’ll need plenty of rest and later on, you can give him some crackers and soda. I’m sure you can manage that, can’t you?” After all, Ratigan couldn’t risk having Fidget throw up all over everything he touches.

“Aye, aye, sir!” the chubby mouse saluted.

“Yes, sir!” said the skinny one with a striped shirt.

“Can do, Mister!” Bill the lizard replied and they all carried out the rat’s orders by taking Fidget to his bedroom and tucking him in.

“And if any of you wake him up, I’ll know,” Ratigan threatened before making his exit, “Understand?” That meant he’d feed one of his own men to Felicia.

“Yeah guys, understand?” the striped shirt mouse scolded with a scowl, “Because you know I do.”

The fat mouse with the red outfit and Bill fearfully nodded.

Ratigan departed from the lair and shut the door.

Moments later, Fidget steadily lumbered out of bed with a bucket in hand to the bathroom, where he barfed again as Ratigan’s guards fled in terror. Well, that didn’t stop him from brushing his teeth or flushing his vomit down the toilet. Once his teeth were brushed, he gradually limped back to bed and sunk into a deep sleep.

“Alright, now, everyone keep quiet,” the lined shirt mouse said in a low voice, “He’s sleeping. So, let’s not wake him up because he’ll get very irritated and Ratigan will feed us to Felicia or maybe just YOU.”

“Hey, I’m always quiet,” Bill the lizard insisted.

“Bill, you can sometimes be loud,” returned the mouse with a banded shirt, admonishingly.

Bill flinched at Fidget’s snores. “Oh, jeez! Fidget sounds like a monster when he sleeps,” he said quietly.

“Bill, those are his snores, which aren’t even loud,” the stout mouse corrected.

“We’re lucky Fidget’s sound asleep at all and we promised Ratigan to take care of him, didn’t we?” the skinny mouse reminded as he gently rubbed the sleeping bat.

Bill and the fat mouse nodded slightly in agreement.

“Good.”

Fidget slept devotedly through a few hours until he woke up and puked in his pail yet again, flushed the barf in the toilet, and rigorously brushed his teeth before going back to bed.

Later on, Fidget was feeling a little better after his third nap and heard a door knock. “Come in,” he said.

“Oh, Fidget, we’ve brought you a snack,” the portly mouse told him and set it on the bat’s lap.

“Thank you,” said a grateful Fidget as he dipped one of his crackers into a cup filled with soda.

Bill the lizard was awed by this. “Silly bat,” he said.

“You’re not making fun of him, are you?” the striped shirt mouse asked.

“Uh, no, I’m not,” Bill replied, folding his arms.

Abruptly, Ratigan stepped inside the house with groceries. “How is Fidget? Any better?” he asked.

“I think we’ll leave him in bed a bit longer just in case,” the plump mouse said, “I’m sure he’ll be better tomorrow or the next day.”

Ratigan considered this and remarked, “He’ll get better soon. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Ratigan was right and Fidget was all better the next day.

**Flashback Ends**

Fidget awoke from his flashback. “I remember that,” he said to himself.

“Fidget. Basil, Dawson, and Toby are here,” Olivia said.

Basil and Dawson sauntered into the room. “Hello, Fidget, why are you sick?” Basil asked.

“Upset stomach,” Olivia put in for him, “Must be his bad memories of working for Ratigan. That’s my guess.”

“Tell me about it,” moaned Fidget.

“Well, Olivia, I like how you put it,” Basil told the girl mouse.

Dr. Dawson positioned one hand on Fidget’s forehead. “It’s a little warm, but not bad,” he remarked.

“Well, I told Toby he can come with us, but I just didn’t want him licking you,” Basil told Fidget. The ill bat was listening intently.

“Basil. Dawson. Olivia. I dreamt I was sick one day when I was still working for Ratigan,” Fidget announced, “He said that I can have the day off and he decided to take the day off, too, by buying food and had his men look after me. It wasn’t just a dream, it was something I remembered.”

“Like when Miss Flamcham’s father was buying groceries this morning?” Basil observed.

Fidget nodded and recalled a time before he started working for Ratigan when he was young and sick for eating too much candy, which was when his parents looked after him.

In that moment, appeared Mr. Flaversham carrying produce. “Feeling any better?” he asked.

“A little,” Fidget said.

“Daddy, what you did reminded Fidget of when he worked for Ratigan,” Olivia stated.

“Oh, did it?” her father inquired.

Olivia nodded as she helped him put away the products.

“Basil and Dawson can stay for a while,” the girl’s father continued after they finished and both strode on to Basil and Dawson for a chat with the two of them.

Without warning, Fidget went to the bathroom with a bucket in hand and vomited for the umpteenth time, leaving the foursome mice panicking and closing the bathroom door. When the nauseated bat was done, he yet again dumped the throw up in the toilet and flushed it. “Sorry,” he said.

“That’s okay,” Olivia told him.

Without another word, Fidget came back to his room and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we see that Fidget is still sick. Thank you for all the time you took to read this story as well as I took my time writing this. Now, let’s see what’s happening.

 

**Fidget’s Dream**

Olivia and Fidget were tied to a trap by Ratigan. The rat explained how that mechanism worked: When the song, “Goodbye So Soon” ends, the metal ball rolls down the trap, the guns and arrows fire, the axe chops the trap in half, and the anvil crushes it, but rather the pairing. Apparently, Olivia knew all about it when Basil and Dawson were in the exact same situation.

As soon as the trap was set, Ratigan, not wanting Fidget to receive the same fate as Basil, used his feather pen to tickle Fidget’s only foot and Olivia’s feet, causing the two to instinctively giggle until it was time for them to breathe air. At that moment, the bat felt his eyelids close tightly and soon fell fast asleep. The rat watched in admiration. “As much as I’d like to watch you sleep, I have to go.”

Shifting his gaze at Olivia, he asked, “You’ll remember to wake him up sometime before the song ends, won’t you? Then, when you’re through, smile for the camera and say ‘cheese’.”

In spite of herself, Olivia nodded in recognition.

When all of that was settled, Ratigan left the two friends alone.

Right before the song came to an end, Olivia called out her partner’s name, which roused him to action. Next, she instructed him to release the triggering mechanism in between them by pushing it downward. None of the weapons got to them. Instead, they were freed at bay and together the lively mouse and the bat smiled for the camera in a flash.

**Dream Ends**  

Fidget woke up stretching, yawning, and feeling a little better than he had this morning. Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, Basil, and Dawson walked into the room with crackers and soda. “Thanks, guys,” Fidget said.

“You’re welcome,” Basil responded.

“This also reminded me of when I still worked for Ratigan,” Fidget told him.

“Oh, and what did you dream about next?” Basil asked.

Fidget emphasized the dream he just had about Olivia and himself being tied to a trap by Ratigan and Ratigan tickling him and Olivia (mostly Fidget) just so Fidget can die without any pain and feeling sorry for himself.

“This is just like when Dr. Dawson and I were on the trap,” Basil stated, “Only Ratigan never did that for me or Dawson.”

Fidget shrugged his shoulders and went on, “Next, he told Olivia to wake me up before the song ended and smile for the camera afterwards. Then, he left us alone until Olivia woke me before the song came to an end just to get me ready to get off that trap.” He also revealed that the weapons Ratigan put up missed them.

“Olivia taught you well, didn’t she?” Dr. Dawson said.

Fidget nodded. “That she did, and we both got up and smiled for the camera right before we ran.”

“Well, that must have been an excellent twist in events,” Basil told him.

“That it was,” Fidget mused, as he dipped one of his crackers into a cup of soda, “That it was.”

“You should write stories about those dreams you had,” Dawson offered, “Maybe even publish them.”

“Yeah, I think I will, but maybe later when I get better.”

All of a sudden, Toby sniffed Fidget on the cheek, making him giggle and hugged his snout. “What will I ever do without you, Toby? Good boy.”

After all, the sick bat had been greatly appreciated when Basil, Dawson, and Toby came by to help. At a slow, but sure pace, Fidget slid out of his bed. His belly didn’t hurt as badly as it had before, but to be on the safe side, he sat on the couch and Olivia sat on his lap and hugged him. “Thanks, Livy,” said Fidget, “I needed that.” This time, he didn’t throw up. Everything was going to turn out alright, after all.

A while later, Fidget started to write about the dreams he had in a notebook, given by Mr. Flaversham as a gift.

**Fidget’s Dream 1**

On a quiet evening, Fidget was out walking in the streets when he found a dead female vampire body lying on the road, marinated in blood. He was heartbroken, so he rushed over and lied beside her. The bat had to admit that the vampire looked beautiful, although she was dead. Fidget sobbed softly, “If you were still alive, we would’ve had a lot to talk about because you know it ain’t easy talking to a dead person and I could have taken you places you may want to go.”

Sadly, it was not to be, but he remembered that souls don’t die. Instead, since that vampire had been ever so benevolent and gracious, she reached Heaven, where she belonged. “One other thing, not all vampires are evil, so I’m guessing you’ve made it to Heaven. That’s where I might be going when I die.”

**Fidget’s Dream 2**

It was a beautiful night and Olivia and Fidget were looking up at the stars in the bright night sky.

“Fidget, what do you think?” Olivia asked him, “Isn’t it beautiful out here?”

“You know, Olivia?” Fidget said, switching his side next to her, “I think about it all the time and yes, it is pretty cool, don’t you think? I’m just waiting for a shooting star.”

“Shooting stars are lovely,” Olivia agreed.

Just as the two spoke, a shooting star coasted over the dark, starry night sky.

“Livy, make a wish!” Fidget exclaimed brightly. He and Olivia remembered not to pronounce their wishes out loud because they wouldn’t come true.

“It’s getting late,” Olivia sighed.

“Alright,” Fidget yawned, “I’m getting tired, anyway.”

“Me, too, Fidget,” said Olivia, “Me, too.”

  **Recovery**

The next morning, at 8 AM, Fidget woke up, feeling much better. He showered, feeling the water caress his body. After his shower, he wrote out all the dreams he had last night into his notebook. When finished, Fidget descended into the living room to wait for the Flavershams.

Olivia was the first one up after Fidget. “Good morning, Fidget,” she said.

“Good morning, Olivia,” replied Fidget.

In that moment, Mr. Flaversham was the next person up. “Morning children,” he said.

“Morning,” Fidget and Olivia said in unison.

Without hesitating, Fidget handed Mr. Flaversham a notebook before Mr. Flaversham thumbed through the pages until he reached the page of dreams Fidget had last night as Fidget huddled Olivia around his wing.

“Well, Fidget, you have some pretty interesting dreams, don’t you think?” Mr. Flaversham asked, after reading Fidget’s notebook.

Fidget grinned with a nod, then handed it to Olivia.

She was totally engrossed in it, as well and remarked, “Very good.”

Again, Fidget smiled. Never had he felt so happy about his stomach ache fading away and a week later, his stories inside a book that included pictures just so others can have an idea on what is going on have been shared and were entertaining for many years to come, thanks to Dr. Dawson’s suggestion.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a fun piece! I have no further inspiration on this whatsoever. Sorry if the ending was cheesy. Ah, cheesy- Has a nice ring to it.
> 
> *Reyelene had inspired me to write up tickle torture scenes.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The reason why Fidget is sick in this story is either his times in doing the crimes with Ratigan aside, his punishments and threats he received while doing it. Otherwise, he just has stomach cramps.
> 
> *Maybe Ratigan likes it when people, including his employees get sick, yet he is looking forward to the next day.
> 
> *I thought Fidget would also throw up because of the morel mushrooms because they are rich in flavor and some of my family members and I got sick because of it.


End file.
